User blog:Dunethunder76mx/Chapter 1 of my new story.
As it seems that the races of this world have learned to live in harmony. But that's only on the outside. On the inside the elismia elves have the world in the palm of there hand. But the asvlair are here to stop them. As I say that it happened almost an eon ago, so I will recall the tale of the age of beyond. Listen carefully my children, I will not repeat myself in anyway. Do not ask any questions while I am telling my tale, or interrupt in any way. Are you ready for me to start? “Madyinia!” I shout. “I am here Dune”, Madyinia Replies. “Are you ready to cast the spell”, I ask. “Yes, let us do this”, Madyinia Replies. “We are ready also”, Says another figure in the shadows. “Good, let us start the spell”, I say. All of the people in the room start chanting the words, Purieous Strixorus Lumior Spirulsis Neurulus Maleventus Slueom Tainenis. A blazing light appears, for a second or two, then fades. Where the light was stands a figure. A dark figure, clothed in black, with a massive scythe at its side. “This is a Reaper”, I say, “A figure that can absorb people's souls, and I am the only one to control him”. “Will he attack us?” Asks another figure. “No, not unless I command him to”, I reply. “What is the purpose of summoning him?” Someone else asks. “To invoke death on a major tyrant of the elismia empire”, I reply. To that day I did not realize how wrong I was summoning that Reaper. In latter years the world turned upside down. But that is a tale for another day isnt it? My name is Dune, and I am the last necromancer. A necromancer is a magician of great and terrible power, a being that can bring the dead back to the living, and even push the living to the edge of death. Scary thing right? Not when you have it under your command. “What is mana?” someone asks. “Mana is the force of life, every living organism needs it to survive,” I reply. “So mana is inside of us?” Someone else asks, “In what form? “Mana is in the form of liquid in our blood, but it is unknown how it is liquid in our body,” I answer. “How did it get in our blood?” Another asks. “I do not know right now, I am putting almost all of my free time in to unlocking the secrets of mana.” I reply, “Most people see mana as the most basic element, but in truth its the most complex, and hardest to control”. Mana, as I have said, is the most basic element of the world, but in truth it is the most complex. It is the hardest to study because of its physical and chemical properties. I have to this day not unlocked all the secrets of mana, it is that complex. Mana is deceptive, it appears blue, but in truth is pure white or pure black, depending on the layer it was mined in. “So where are both found, like what layer” someone asks. “The white mana crystals are found in the upper depths of the world, the black crystals are found in the deepest parts of the world, where demons of old sleep, and foul beast's hide in the shadows” I answer. “What kind of beasts?”, another of my students asks. “We call them drytusz, half hound, half giant”, I Replies “You also mentioned demons?”, another asks. “There are demons in the dark places of the world, there are many of them”, Replies Madyinia. From that point on, all my students avoided the caves. Well of course most of my students did. One in particular, was very curious about these demonic beasts, and she was daily exploring the caves to catch a glimpse of one. The drytusz very rarely come to the layer of white mana. Those cave hold many secrets, even passages to the deep places of the world. But that is also for another time. “Lets find a drytusz shall we?” says the figure in the dark. "Not a very good idea Beylia". Says a figure In the shadows. "I just want to see one Dune". Beylia replied. "You can't see one before It sees you, on the sight of you it will attack". I replies. As I said that we heard a growl from the shadows. It was a drytusz lurking in the shadows. “Get behind me”, I commanded to Beylia. “I can fight too, I”, Replies Beylia. “You haven’t faced a drytusz yet, but be aware Beylia”. I says. As I said that the drytruz sprang out at me. I draw my sword slashing at its head standing my ground. “I have fought many of these slimy dogs in my day,” I said I lunged at it summoning a shadowy blade into my hands and stabbed it in the side of the head killing it. “You need to be more careful down here Beylia, if I wasn’t here to see it in the shadows you would have been killed before you knew what killed you”. I said. “T-that would probably be a good idea,” Beylia stuttered. “Now let's get out of this hellish place”, I say. Category:Blog posts